Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration power generator and a power generator for generating power in response to an external vibration.
Related Art
Nowadays, daily-available environmental energy independent of fossil fuel attracts attention from the viewpoint of energy saving. Electric energy generated by sunlight or wind power is well known as the environmental energy, and daily-available vibration energy can also be cited as the environmental energy having the same energy density as the electric energy generated by the sunlight or wind power.
A vibration power generator that generates the power using the vibration energy has been developed, and an electret that can semi-permanently retain a charge is widely used in the vibration power generator (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the technology of the vibration power generator, a supporting steel ball is arranged between a movable member and a fixed member, which are used in the vibration power generation, and a gap between the movable member and the fixed member is retained. In a crosswise direction (a direction orthogonal to a movement direction), although the supporting steel ball is arranged while sandwiched between the movable member and the fixed member, there is a certain level of margin due to dimensional accuracy of the movable member or fixed member.